In the sport of golf, it is highly desirable for golfers to maintain the beauty, integrity, and playability of golf courses. It is well known that a putt may be easier to complete if the putting green is well groomed and substantially void of any divots or ball marks. For this reason, a multitude of golfers carry a divot repair tool. A divot repair tool generally comprises a relatively flat handle portion having two substantially identical “fork-like” projections which are formed from a substantially rigid and durable material, such as and without limitation, metal. These “fork-like” projections are designed to be inserted into the earth and in close proximity to a divot or ball mark. After the abovementioned insertion of the projections, the golfer simply applies pressure to the relatively flat handle portion in order to move the earth upwards towards the surface, thereby repairing a divot or ball mark.
Moreover, the sport of golf is viewed as a refined individuals' game, therefore possessing good golfing etiquette is also highly desirable. For example and without limitation, a well known “rule” of conventional golfers' etiquette is to mark a ball on the putting green whenever the ball not the furthest from the pin hole. This “rule” allows the golfer who is furthest from the hole to get a clear view of the putting green without substantially large distractions in his/her way (e.g., a foursome or a group of four golfers that have reached the green, may have four golf balls on the putting green surface while one golfer is attempting to view the lay of the ball, break of the green, inclination and slope of the green, and/or the like). For this “rule” of golfing etiquette, a ball marker, such as and without limitation to a coin or plastic disc, is carried by a multitude of golfers. The purpose of the ball marker is to remove the golf balls from the green and replace them with substantially thin profile discs, thereby allowing a golfer to view the entire green and determine the best line for the putt, as well as to putt over a ball marker rather than striking another golfer's ball while it is on the green (i.e., striking another golfer's ball while it is on the green is conventionally a two stroke penalty).
Furthermore, individuals oftentimes desire to smoke a pipe or a cigar while golfing. Golf, however, is sometimes played when the grass is wet, either from rain, morning dew, or from watering. These individuals that desire to smoke a cigar while playing golf on a wet course oftentimes cannot find a location to rest their cigar while they tee-off or otherwise hit their golf ball, thereby forcing the cigar smoking golfers to lay their cigar upon wet grass. Wet grass may undesirably extinguish or ruins the cigar, thereby forcing these golfers to either re-ignite a wet cigar or to dispose of the wet cigar and light a new cigar.
Golfers oftentimes carry an extra golf ball in their pockets, extra tees, cigarettes, lighters, and/or the like. Considering the abovementioned and carried golf tools (i.e., divot repair tool, ball marker, tees, balls, and/or the like), there may not be ample room left in the pockets of a golfer to carry a cigar holder as well.
Moreover, golfers tend to carry as few objects in their pockets as possible. That is, golfers conventionally attempt to remove any and all potentially distracting objects from their person while playing golf. For example and without limitation, most golfers remove bulky items from their pockets before attempting to hit a golf ball because the contents of a golfer's pockets may cause the golfer's pockets to project into his/her swing arc (i.e., a swing arc hereinafter refers to the generally arcuate path that a golfer causes a golf club to traverse during a golf swing), thereby disrupting his/her swing and conventionally causing the golfer to hit a poor shot.
Therefore there is a need for a golfing tool which incorporates a divot repair tool, a ball marker, and a cigar holder which elevates a cigar above a surface in a manner which allows a golfer to selectively remove a cigar from his/her mouth while hitting a ball, and which concomitantly protects the cigar from coming in contact with a surface. There is also a need for a golf tool which is relatively compact, and which incorporates a divot repair tool, a ball marker, and a cigar holder in a manner which overcomes the previously delineated drawbacks of prior golf tools.